leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Singed/@comment-174.134.122.166-20120710020657/@comment-4068613-20120715202102
Personally, I take all the defensive masteries possible while also picking up Swiftness and Initiator. Runes are Move quints, Flat armor yellow, Mr/level blues, Mpen reds. I use different masteries for jungling, but the same runes. For toplane Singed, TP and ghost. For Jungle Singed, Smite (durr) and ghost. Against melee-only, poison first. Against squishy ranged, fling first. In both cases, I follow with the other, and finish with glue. I max poison first (that's like your only DPS), then glue (PRESS W FOR SNARE), then fling (only scales on damage, and not that much). Ult at level 6 and often as possible, obviously. I start boots vs melee only, sapphire against stupidly easy lanes, cloth against opponents with physical pokes (GANKPLANK), and regrowth against champions with mixed damage, or who's burst is more than I can return in slightly prolonged poison exposure. Next, first priority is usually boots, and if I already have boots, either finish RoA, or build Glacial to counter lane, then Merc's. From there, I continue as convenient to build Negatron, Frozen Heart, Negatron->FoN, Rylai's, and finish with a luxury item. Rabadon's for troll build if you've got the gold, but most often just WotA. Abyssal is a good option against an AP-heavy team, especially if your team is also AP. My final build almost invariably looks like this: Merc's, RoA, Frozen, FoN, Rylai's, (WotA, Abyssal). For Jungle Singed, it's identical, but I finish Philo stone before Catalyst and fill the last slot with Shurelia's. For ranged opponents: Hide in brush. Tank a hit or two on your way to last-hit, make use of glue to scare them off, and if they aren't use the opportunity to fling them into your poison and then run off and hide. Against guys with gap-closers: Hide in the brush, and every time they get off a bit of a burst, make sure to fling them into some poison, and get out of melee range. Feel free to camp your own tower, the tower will trade damage with them for you. Against champions with neither gap closers nor dangerous ranged abilities: You have an easy lane. Don't fuck it up by overpushing or tanking too much minion fire. Just last-hit, and feel free to fling them into some smoke every time they go to harass. Glue is a great way to deter if it looks like they're trying to come in for a stab at you. Once you hit level 6, push your minions, and go to gank mid if they need your help. If not, just push lane to tower and hold it there, tanking a few tower shots as necessary, armor providing. Save your ult for kills and gank escapes. Remember to ward when dealing with dangerous jungles. In summary: if your lane opponent is faster than you, something is wrong. Don't stay where they can shoot/stab you constantly. Trade pokes. If you can't, camp tower until you can push lane safely with ult. Don't be afraid to start Regrowth against lanes where out-sustaining is an issue. Be stingy with your mana, it's rough to keep up at low levels. Ult is basically a get-out-of-jail-free card, and its low cooldown means you can just use it to hold yourself up against a tough lane. In teamfights: Engage. You are the engager. Troll some abilities out of them, and drop a glue on the one closest to you. If it's a tank, run right past him. If it's a squishy, go grab that asshole, and introduce them to your team. In all cases, drag the bruisers and tanks away from the center of your team, unless they're alone. But lastly, and most importantly: DO NOT GIVE A FUCK. This is rule #1 of playing singed. If you are currently giving a fuck, something has gone horribly wrong. If you're ever like "oh man better watch out for that tower/brush/carry" while your team is nearby, you need to stop immediately, and go glue/fling that shit. Rule #2 is have fun. Third is don't die. Your ideal score should read something like 4/1/22, with most minion kills on both teams. Push minions all the way past towers, and grab jungle mobs from enemy jungle whenever convenient.